


je t'aime

by onedirectionAF



Category: 1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, nialler - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Fanfic, Fluff, Imagines, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Lovers, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Direction Imagines, One Direction References, One Shot, Other, Prince Harry Styles, Protective, Song: Black and White (Niall Horan), Sweetness, Zayn Malik - Freeform, cuteness, directioners - Freeform, harries - Freeform, ja adore, je t'aime, louies - Freeform, lovey, niallers, one direction prefrences, prompt, relationships, valentines day, zqaud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionAF/pseuds/onedirectionAF
Summary: nialler and y/n for valentines day.
Kudos: 1





	je t'aime

“Happy Valentine’s Day petal.” You smiled at your phone as Niall’s face appeared on the screen. He had a goofy grin on his face as he watched you place the vase of flowers onto the counter in the kitchen  
. “Ya like em?” You just playfully rolled your eyes causing him to laugh.   
“Love them Ni, thank you.” The smile on his face dropped a bit as you fixed a few of the tulips in the arrangement.  
“Don’t get quiet on me now Irishman, what’s on your mind?” You heard his chuckle making you smile.   
“Jus wish i was there wit ya is all.” You took your eyes off the flower arrangement so you could give Niall a reassuring look that just made him let out a sigh. “I know what dat look means love.” You just sent him a playful glare making him roll his eyes. “You just know everything don’t you?” You teased. “It’s one Valentine’s Day Ni, we’ve spent plenty of them together that you not being here for one is okay.  
” You watched his pout slowly turn into a little smirk. “We have had some pretty good ones over da years haven’t we pet?” You heard the playfulness in his tone making you just shake your head. “Like da time we went ta the Bahamas and you made me put on so much sunscreen dat i looked like Casper’s twin brother.”  
You couldn’t help but laugh as the memory of you lathering Niall in the highest SPF you could find came flooding back to you. “It’s my duty as your wife to protect your skin,” You heard him laugh as you looked at the little teddy bear that accompanied the flower arrangement. “And I’m not kidding Horan, you only get to miss one Valentine’s Day so you better be making the most of it.” You joked making his booming laugh fill the kitchen even through the phone. “I know my love, dis is da one and only time I’m gonna not be spendin Valentine’s Day wit ya.  
” You looked at him and when you saw the grin on his face you couldn’t help but mimic it. “So tell me about ya day my love.”  
With that you went and told him all about your day and the dinner plans you had with your friends, you made him laugh when you showed him the bottles of wine you joking told him you were going to finish by the end of the night. You smiled and nodded as he told you about his day and you almost snorted from laughing so hard when he told you how Gerry tripped over a drumstick.  
You loved him and you knew he loved you not just by the flowers, teddy bear and card on the counter but by the way he treated you. You didn’t mind the fact Niall was gone on a holiday, you knew if he could he’d be home every night with you.

**Author's Note:**

> thought this would be appropriate  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
